


Furbies Ship Tomarry

by Sonderby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Oneshot, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, I don’t even remember writing this, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Social Media, Texting, We Die Like Men, and it’s been over a month, and judging it was 4 months ago that’s lightly concerning, anyway i think i’m better now i just never update SORRY, judging i don’t have motivation to update my ongoing fic, long furby, sorry - Freeform, that epilogue probably won’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby
Summary: Crack oneshot about Tom and Harry both having long furby tumblr accounts and falling in loveOriginal idea - https://thecosmicinsanity.tumblr.com/post/626274658751234048/social-mediacrackauAlso posted on Tumblr under orion-sonderby
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Furbies Ship Tomarry

Harry opened his eyes, his long furby Lady Lumbarization met his gaze immediately. He smiled, the light was spilling through the window in golden rays. It was perfect for an aesthetic picture of her. He pulled out his phone and put her by the window, looking outside solemnly. 

The photo was posted on Tumblr with the caption ‘Days like these are perfect for farming molars 🦋✨’. He left the Lady staring out of the window as he went to get breakfast  
—————————————  
Tom rose to his alarm, the clock’s face shining ‘6:00am’. He had a meeting in just over an hour. His family owned a successful fashion retailer, he had recently inherited after his father’s untimely death. Surprisingly, he wasn’t too upset about it. The man has disowned Tom after he made his long furby, Lord Voldemort, saying it was the ‘last straw’ and he was ‘making a mockery of the family name’. Because when you own a business, no fun is allowed. 

He picked Voldemort up and put him in a shiny green tie and round glasses, taking a photo of him to post on his Tumblr. The caption read ‘Taking over the world involves a lot of paperwork’  
—————————————  
Harry walked in the door after work, ditching his uniform on the floor. He was a waiter at a fancy restaurant, the work meant he had to stay on his feet all day, meaning he was exhausted after his longer shifts. He picked up his phone, checking his tumblr. The photo from that morning had 1500 notes, a few more than normal. Smiling, he took the Lady outside to take a selfie with her on his shoulder. 

He got back inside and put the picture up. It was rare he showed his face on the account, he wasn’t even sure that some followers knew what he looked like. He scrolled through his feed to see what the other long furbies were up to. One account caught his eye, @LongLord, he had never seen it before. He assumed it was new, but when he saw the 5000 notes and 2500 followers he was even more puzzled. Shrugging, he followed the account, more long furby content was always good.  
————————————  
Tom got back into his house at 5pm, his days were usually this length and it took a lot out of him. He needed a break, he had needed one for a while, but he always refused to take time off work. One of the only things that made him happier was going on his Tumblr and talking to Lord Voldemort’s followers. 

He checked his follower count, he had gained 10 new followers over the work day. He looked at their accounts and wasn’t interested. Well, 9 of them weren’t interesting. One was. He looked at the most recent picture, surprised to see an actual person in it. He had never shown his face on his, top scared an employee would see it and mock him, it would ruin his image he had to upkeep. 

It wasn’t just the fact that there was a face in the picture that got his attention , it was that the person... The person was pretty cute. Tom hadn’t thought that about someone for a good number of years, but this person was a worthy exception. He had messy black hair and emerald eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses almost exactly the same as the ones Voldemort wore in the picture he posted that morning. 

He instantly followed him back, deciding not to dwell on his face. No matter how much he wanted to, he didn’t have the time.  
—————————————  
Tom and Harry had been following each other for two months, both liking every post the other put up but otherwise having no other interaction. Harry was drawn in by the person behind the furby. It was strange, he had no clue what he even looked like, but that didn’t stop Harry liking him.

On the first of June Harry posted a photo of himself and Lady Lumbarization with a pride flag. Tom did something similar, only it was just the Lord. 

Harry was tired of not talking to this person. He really wanted to get to know them, so he sent an ask ‘Are you going to any pride parades?’ He was nervous but what was the worse that could happen? He’d get ignored by a long furby account on tumblr?

Tom looked at his asks that morning, answering a few asks. They were all pretty standard. The one from Harry took him by surprise though, the cute boy was making an effort to talk to him? He hastily responded ‘I might not as my slave is very busy, but I may be able to make the Ladebrom parade on the 14th if he can get off early’  
—————————————  
Harry squeaked. Ladebrom? That was the city he lived in! He had to act on this, he could meet the person! Even better yet the person was a guy. A guy who wants to go to pride. Harry had a chance. He sent him a message. 

You live in Ladebrom??  
‘Yeah’  
Me too! We should meet  
up and take picture for  
tumblr with LV and  
LL!!

Tom’s heart skipped a beat. Meet the hot boy? He instantly typed ‘Yeah, where about are you thinking?’ and almost hit send. A tidal wave of thoughts came flooding down on him. Could he take the time off? What if someone he knew saw him in public with Lord Voldemort?

He shoved those thoughts away. He deserved a break, especially if it was to meet a cute boy who has a long furby account on Tumblr. He pressed send.  
—————————————

It was June 17th, Harry arrived at a small beach they planned to meet at, in a largely unnocupied area. He was looking through the people for a man with a long furby, not seeing anyone. 

After five minutes, he appeared. He seemed to part the crowd as he walkied through, getting odd stares for the long furby. Harry didn’t notice the other people though, only him. 

“Hi,” he said in a low, silky voice.

Harry knew he was a goner.  
—————————————  
They finished taking the pictures, posting them on the spot. 

“So,” Harry said nervously, “do you want to maybe go get coffee?” He looked up at Tom nervously. 

“Or not if you’re busy i understand if you are I can head home” he added quickly, stumbling over his words.

Tom chuckled.  
“Coffee sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got an epilogue idea if anyone wants to see it?  
> I wrote this ages ago and forgot to post it, I’m in love with the idea of Tom and Harry both having furby children. It was also written at 3am so sorry for any stupid mistakes


End file.
